The use of detergent compositions comprising organic water-soluble synthetic detergent surfactants and cleaning solvents for cleaning hard surfaces in, e.g., bathrooms is well established. Known liquid detergent compositions for this purpose comprise organic cleaning solvents, detergent surfactants, and optional detergent builders and/or abrasives.
Liquid cleaning compositions are usually preferred, since they have the advantage that they can be applied to hard surfaces in neat or concentrated form so that a relatively high level of, e.g., surfactant material and/or organic solvent is delivered directly to the soil. However, solid compositions can also be used to form a cleaning solution when diluted with water. Concentrated liquid cleaning compositions have the potential to provide superior soap scum, grease, and oily soil removal as compared to dilute wash solutions, e.g., those typically prepared from powdered cleaning compositions.
Furthermore, the use of articles comprising cleaning pads and a dispenser for cleaning hard surfaces are also well established. Known articles may be handheld or deployed on the end of an elongate handle, to extend the user's reach. The head of the device may include bristles, sponge, microfiber nonwoven, terry cloth, nonwoven, foam and other cleaning materials, as are known in the art.
The present invention provides preferred articles for cleaning a hard surface that include a hard surface cleaning compositions, preferably liquid, a pad and, optionally, a dispenser which are suitable for removal of soils commonly encountered on a hard surface, preferably in a bathroom, said compositions having specific surfactants, optional solvents, and, optionally, but preferably, organic acids. These articles remove soap scum and hard water marks. The articles can have disinfectant properties achieved through the choice of compositions that include antibacterial actives, including citric acid, and can be used with, or without, additives such as hydrogen peroxide and metallic ions such as silver and copper ions for additional mold/mildew prevention benefits. Further, the articles can include compositions which can advantageously incorporate one or more hydrophilic polymers for viscosity and/or improved surface wetting and/or filming/streaking properties.